1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle repair equipment and, more specifically, to small vehicle lifts. Typical lifting devices in this field lift only a component of the load. The effectiveness, stability and safety of these devices therefore are dependent, to some degree, on the quality of the surface upon which the device is placed. Surface solidity is one characteristic that directly effects the capability and stability of this type of lifting device. This is because their bases are generally of a relatively small surface area and thus the load tends to cause sinking in less than solid surfaces. Because of surface inconsistencies there is also a tendency for these devices to sink unevenly and thus to change their angular orientation as with respect to the surface which leads to instability and unsafe conditions. Grade is another surface factor to consider. Variation of grade between the lifting device and the partial load resting on the surface can also lessen the effective lifting angle thus degrading the lifting effect. This variation can also effect the center of gravity of the load as it is being lifted to the point where the device is not safe to use. All of the above shortcomings associated with prior art have been thoroughly addressed by the present invention.
The present invention, the Mower Lift, is a completely self-contained lifting device, i.e., the equipment being lifted is completely contained within the device and the lifting action is relative to the base, which completely supports the load. There is no tendency for dangerous differences to occur between the load and the lifting device since there is no load sharing between the device and the surface on which the load rests. This completely eliminates instability and unsafe conditions caused by less-than-perfect surface conditions. Even normal differences in grade do not compromise the stability, safety or lifting capability of the present invention as they do in devices typical of prior art.
The Mower Lift is basically a two piece construction: a base and a lift platform. The load rests entirely on the lift platform, which is secured to the base by a pivot pin at one end. The lifting action of the platform is angular to the base and is accomplished through a hydraulic lifting device which is pivotally anchored to the base as well as to the lifting platform structure a short distance from the pivot point. When actuated, the hydraulic lift forces the rotation of the platform about the pivot pin to a maximum 60xc2x0 displacement. This generous displacement allows for easy and safe access to the underside of the mower for maintenance and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other small vehicle lifting devices designed for facilitating maintenance repair activity. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,360 issued to Wayne Sinsley on Oct. 26, 1999.
Another patent was issued to Gerald N. Chipperfield on Jan. 5, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,359. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,857 was issued to Billy M. Brack on Oct. 27, 1998 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 21, 1997 to Timothy Craig Lintelman and James Thomas Hafendorfer as U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,804.
Another patent was issued to Gerald R. Meyer on Nov. 9, 1971 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,894.
A lifting and support device for elevating self-propelled lawn mowers or lawn tractors comprising, a support frame having wheels with adjustable equipment engagement and stabilization brackets extending therefrom. An activation bar handle extending from said support frame in an angular relation thereto so that the elevated lawn mower equipment moves past a vertical lift line for stabilization.
A new combination wheel ramp and jack for raising a wheel and a corresponding part of the vehicle so that access to the underside of the vehicle is more easily achieved. The inventive device includes a lower support base assembly, and upper wheel platform assembly, a scissors assembly connecting the support base assembly and the wheel platform assembly and causing vertical movements of the wheel platform assembly when actuated, and a screwjack assembly connected to the scissors assembly for actuating the scissors assembly and thus causing vertical movement of the wheel platform assembly.
A commercial mower support stand includes a cradle at its top that is adapted to engage a lifting bar that is secured to the front or rear end of a lawn mower, golf cart, or other light vehicle. The cradle is supported by a plurality of upstanding rigid legs that are secured at their respective lowermost ends to a base plate. A pair of laterally spaced apart support legs support a forward end of the base plate and a pair of laterally spaced apart wheels support the rearward end of the base plate when the stand is in its upright position on a support surface. A tube mounted at a predetermined angle to the base plate slidingly receives an elongate leverage handle that is used to manipulate the stand as needed when lifting and lowering a preselected end of a light vehicle. The stand includes storage receptacles for the leverage handle, replacement mower blades, a lubrication gun, or other items and tools.
A lifting or jacking device for the lifting of lawn mowing equipment comprising an axle, a support element secured to the axle at approximately a 90xc2x0 angle from the extended vertical element, and a gripping piece, preferably a pair of gripping teeth secured to one end of the support bar. Preferably a foot assist bar is also secured to the extended vertical element to assist the lever element in raising the lawn mowing equipment. In addition, there is preferably secured to the device an extendable safety arm which is extendable from the support element to maintain the lifting device in a fixed position after the lawn mowing equipment has been lifted. Also preferably, the extended lever bar is divided into an upper and lower section, the upper section of which may be rotated to assist in the movement and storage of the lifting or jacking device.
A hydraulic cylinder on a wheeled carriage vertically swings a lever. A chain suspended from the lever adjustably engages one end of a lift beam. The beam has a ground engaging roller at its opposite end, and a vehicle-engaging seat located between the ends of the beam rises as the lever tilts the beam to jack the vehicle from a point remote from the carriage.
While these lifting devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a small vehicle lift generally consisting of a base assembly and a lift platform assembly secured to each other by a pivot pin located at one end of the base within the anti-tilt extension members. The lifting action of the lift platform is angular to the base and is accomplished through a hydraulic lifting device which is pivotally anchored to the base as well as to the lifting platform structure a short distance from the main lift pivot point. When actuated, the hydraulic lift forces the rotation of the lift platform about the pivot pin to a maximum 60xc2x0 displacement. Additionally, there is a safety pin mounted on the elevated rear portion of the base that slides in and out and that acts as a safety device in case of hydraulic jack failure when the lift is in full up position. This allows for easy and safe access to the underside of the mower for maintenance and repair.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a means of easily lifting small vehicles such as tractor mowers for the purpose performing underside repairs and maintenance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safe means of lifting small vehicles such as tractor mowers for the purpose of performing underside repairs and maintenance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stable means of lifting small vehicles such as tractor mowers for the purpose of performing underside repairs and maintenance.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means of lifting small vehicles such as tractor mowers for the purpose of performing underside repairs and maintenance conveniently.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means of quickly lifting small vehicles such as tractor mowers for the purpose of performing underside repairs and maintenance.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a means of lifting small vehicles such as tractor mowers for the purpose of performing underside repairs and maintenance with confidence.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable means of lifting small vehicles such as tractor mowers for the purpose of performing underside repairs and maintenance.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a completely self-contained moveable and stabile lifting device, i.e., the equipment being lifted is completely contained within the device and the lifting action is relative to the base which completely supports the load. There is no tendency for dangerous differences to occur between the load and the lifting device since there is no load sharing between the device and the surface on which the load rests. This eliminates one source of instability caused by less-than-perfect surface conditions. The present invention also assures side-to-side stability by providing anti-tilt extension members on either side of the base. Given the above built in features, normal differences in grade do not compromise the stability, safety or lifting capability of the present invention as they do in devices typical of prior art. To add further convenience to the lift, two rear wheels are added to the anti-tilt extension members to provide mobility for porting the lift.
The Mower Lift assembly consists of two subassemblies: the base assembly and the lift platform assembly. The lift platform assembly is secured to the base assembly by a pivot pin located at one end within the anti-tilt extension members. The lifting action of the platform is angular to the base and is accomplished through a hydraulic lifting device which is pivotally anchored to the base as well as to the lifting platform structure a short distance from the main lift pivot point. When actuated, the hydraulic lift forces the rotation of the platform about the pivot pin to a maximum 60xc2x0 displacement. Additionally, there is a stout pin mounted on the elevated rear portion of the base that slides in and out and that acts as a safety device in case of hydraulic jack failure when the lift is in full up position. This allows for easy and safe access to the underside of the mower for maintenance and repair.
The lifting platform subassembly consists of several smaller adjustable assemblies that allow the platform to adjust laterally and longitudinally to accommodate various sizes of riding mowers. These assemblies are as follows: the front-wheel, ramp assembly which consists of two laterally adjustable ramp platform members for the right and left front wheels attached to a central link plate, a T-shaped combination longitudinal and rear lateral adjustable beam assembly connected to it, which links the two, independent, rear-wheel, ramp assemblies and the said rear wheel assembly which is connected by another lateral adjustment beam between the two upright beam members attached to the aft portion of each individual ramp. These uprights act as the lifting structures for the platform and provide a place for the point of contact for the hydraulic jack to generate the moment arm for the pivoting action. The adjusting mechanisms are similarly configured beam assemblies (4 cross and 1 longitudinal) consisting of hollow, telescoping members that utilizes removable pins to adjustably secure to interior, beam members having cooperating indexed pin holes.
The base assembly consists of two independent longitudinal members, two upright quadrant side members attached thereto to which the safety pin and the hydraulic jack are anchored respectively, two combination anti-tilt/transport wheel frames which extend laterally from the former, and a long pivot pin which is assembled into either lateral portion of the wheel frame and secured with two pivot pin locking bolts and a centralized, pivot-pin, support block. In addition, all 4 mower wheels are also secured by similarly adjustable hold-down mechanisms attached to the lift platform fore and aft that prevent mowers with higher centers of gravity from possibly pivoting about the axis of the rear wheels as they are being lifted, tilting backwards and falling off the platform due to the shifting of the line of action of their centers of gravity to an unstable equilibrium position with respect to opposing forces of the lifting platform.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.